


[Art] Before the True Master

by justira



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, F/F, Fanart, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Before the True Master

**Author's Note:**

> [Daily Doodle] Bleach - Soifon/Yoruichi (...PG?)
> 
> **Daily Doodle** : We go from [a Bleach pairing known to approximately 5 people in the universe](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/271570.html) to one that is borderline canon. At least one side of it is... yeah, pretty much canon.
> 
> I really like Soifon's shoulders in canon, so I tried to get a little of that in. Other than that, I think I am too tired to comment much. It's been a long day
> 
> **Time:** 2hours, give or take half an hour? I was doing a lot of other stuff tonight, hard to track the time.

  



End file.
